minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Adf352
PLEASE NOTE!!! ---- This pasta was constructed a long time ago, and is my very first creepypasta. I am writing this because I have gotten significantly better at writing stories than when I wrote this. If you want to see quality, Click here for my most highly rated pasta. If you want to see more, then Please click here. If you find this entertaining, then you'll surely find my others entertaining. Other than that, thank you for reading and have a nice day. ---- The Start I seriously love Minecraft. I can't help it, I'm so addicted to this game! It was a great game, until I had one of the most disturbing experiences of my life, Adf352. One day, I decided to create a new survival world of Minecraft 1.7.10, because I just had to. I love creating new worlds. When I logged into the world, I noticed something: a block of redstone. But I haven't placed any blocks. Then, on top of the block was a sign. It said, "ENTITY ADF352" I thought It was just a seed that Notch trolled me on. (No offense, Notch) So, I began cutting down my first tree. But when I was finished, the Nether Portal effect played, But I didn't drink milk with nausea, or go through a nether portal. I thought my game was just bugging out. So, like any other brave Minecrafter that writes any stupid creepypasta, I chopped down another tree and continued playing. But when I built my house, I noticed something: another player. But I didn't invite anyone with the server address! I was a little freaked out because of this. but I knew I had to keep playing. There is a lot to find out about this weirdo. It could be a new discovery! But... That was one of my worst mistakes... I paused the game to check if the world was open to LAN, but, No. I was the only one in the game. So, I decided to check the Minecraft forums. But I found no evidence of him. But while I was checking, He turned the world into something much different. UPDATE 9/8/2016 Holy crap, I haven't worked on this pasta at all in a long time. Well, here it is! The floor was bedrock, and the walls were netherrack. And I saw something in the distance, which terrified me. It was him. His skin was... weird. I can't remember the details, but it was creepy as hell. A chat struck, it went a little something like this: YOU CANNOT. What can't I do? YOU CANNOT. I was about to press a key, but when I did, the game crashed. "Java.Overflow_Exception:YOUCANNOT.352" That scared the life out of me. I quitted the world, deleted it, and didn't go on it again. Well, at least''' not for a while.' Returning Well, I'm back. I couldn't log onto Minecraft. I didn't know why, though. I got a message from: "352.helpme" Well, this should be interesting. ''"YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT, YOU CANNOT," Very disturbing. I guess this is telling me that I cannot play Minecraft again? I wasn't standing for that. I tried, but no matter how many times I clicked, It wouldn't load, even after 5 minutes. I must've clicked it about 80 times, because my finger was starting to hurt. I just decided to give up. At dinner, I barely remembered anything about 352. I didn't even try to remember. Nor did I even touch my food. I went to bed, and when midnight struck, oh god... I hope nobody has to go through this terrible pain. When midnight struck, a figure was standing beside my bed, it looked just like 352's skin. I hid under my blankets, Hoping he didn't notice me. He did, in fact. He kept whispering: YOU CANNOT. I finally had the urge to take my plastic sword and whack him. I made a run for it, but he grabbed me and I couldn't move. I was freaking out so much, my parents heard me and bolted to my room. When they turned on the light, they saw me crawling on the floor, with my housecoat and other clothing strapped around my body. It turned out it was actually a nightmare. That was the last I've heard from it. It was probably the fact that I wasn't eating my dinner. Maybe this was all just a dream? Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:Classics Category:Creepypasta